stalker_knigifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Грустные истории из жизни сталкеров
= Грустные истории из жизни сталкеров = Автор: Олег Никифоров Опубликован: 09/06/2003 ID=137 Пролог „… К 2016 году Зона Отчуждения охватила площадь более 70 км². На её нынешней территории находятся около 20 населённых пунктов; 20 научных комплексов, в том числе 3 британских, 2 французских, 1 германский, 1 гондурасский, и 1 монгольский научный центр по исследованию мутировавших верблюдов; а также 3 военных базы… „- конец архивной записи. Глава 1. ЛОХИ ЛОХИ, как известно тоже люди, но ЛОХИ! ЛОХИ бывают разные дурные, тупые, заразные! Но всем одинаково хочется куда-нибудь замoрочиться Пел сержант О«Пири и чистил свойРпк-74 В дверь постучали. — Зря — подумал ФАУН, которого солдаты погибшего во Вьетнаме взвода, называли «Весельчак Ук» (как оказалось — напрасно). — Зря — подумал и сержант Вольфганг. Посетитель ничего не успел подумать. — Лох и есть лох — философски сказал Весельчак Ук — Кончай болтать. Иди и поставь новую мину! Рабинович нехотя встал и пошел к двери. «А по приколу поставить противотанковую!» — лениво спросил он у сержанта. — Любишь ты приколы, а где я наберу столько противотанковых? Сколько ты их перевел в Голливуде? — сержант закурил — Актеры ему не нравятся. … а мне думаешь нравятся? Но есть же правила. В конце концов —Ак-47 Фаун копался в обломках, обрывках и пр. — О! Письмецо в конверте! Смотри сержант, это наш первый почтальон. — и он сделал зарубку на прикладе винтовки Мосина . Потом показал большую сумку на ремне. — Ну, ну — буркнул сержант АМАДЕУС — радуется как дитя . — Сколько их еще будет ?. —Принеси-ка, капрал, сумку, — приказал О„Пири . — Yes, sir! There are many letters in the bag. There is one, which was sent us urgent from G. V. Potnak. На дне сумки лежал увесистый пакет. В пакете лежал приказ. Глава 2. Блохи Блохи — маленькие насекомые. Они живут вместе с добрыми собаками, потому что злые — носят антиблошиные ошейники. Это очень важный факт, но, к сожалению, ветераны этого не знали, оттого и не носили ошейников. Также и другие блошиные хитрости были неведомы нашим героям. Например, БЛОХИ обычно не подрываются на минах. …в пакете лежал приказ…. «Вам предписывается, прибыть в место сосредоточения сегодня, в 17-00. При себе иметь: —SVU-AS(2 шт.) — H&K мр5 navy — Arctic Warfare Magnum (2 шт.) — M 4 А1 SPD (2 шт.) — 4 шт. Magnum Desert EAGLE —AK-47+ Гп-25(2 шт.) — Benelly Xm 1014 (2 шт.) — Гордон 243 (2 шт.) — RPG 7 — 10 ящиков гранат (осколочных) — Баррет модельM82A1-T(1 шт.) — 4 ножа — Арбалет модель 71 (2 шт.) — Ingram mac 10 (4 шт.) — 5 ящиков мин … — Маузер G 43 + оптика (2 шт.) — ВСС „Винторез“ (2 шт.) —АЕК-919К„Каштан“ (2 шт.) — Спас 12 (4 шт.) — Асс Вал (2 шт.) — Винтовка Мосина (2шт.) — Garand M1 (2 шт.) — Галил ARM (2 шт.) — Галил SAR (2 шт.) — Винтовка Lee Enfield (2 шт.) — Glock 21 (2 шт.) — АК 74 (2 шт.) — SA 80 A2 (2шт.) — Винтовка AUG 77 (2 шт.) — Немецкий автомат STG 44 (2 шт.) — FAMAS G2 (2 шт.) —20 ящиков патронов.(полный кумплект) В точке сбора, вам предписывается оставаться до особого распоряжения. Гл. Научный Сотрудник “ Института по исследованию Аномальных явлений“ Геннадий Викторович Потняк . " Парни быстро собрали все необходимое. Также они захватили с собой и кое-чтодополнительно. Когда оба грузовика были полны патронами, гранатами и прочими приятными вещами, ветераны задумались. Дело в том, что в приказе не было ни слова о местонахождении этих «место сосредоточения» и «точка сбора». Главное же, что смутило ветеранов, это неясность в вопросах о том, знает ли сам адмирал: где эти точки и места?; если не знает, то, как он их найдет, чтобы передать особое распоряжение; и, как долго им придется этого ждать? Единственно разумное решение в, сложившейся ситуации, состояло в том, чтобы выбрать правильную точку сосредоточения, определив ее и как место сбора. Критерии определения правильности не вызвали разногласий у партнеров: достаточные запасы пищи и воды, но, главное, в контексте длительного ожидания, достаточное количество выпивки. Если критерии выбора не вызвали споров, то процесс определение конкретного места занял много времени. Дело в том, что свободное, от опасных миссий, время друзья посвящали разведке и изучению подобных мест, и, так как на тактических картах каждого из них, были отмечены десятки и сотни объектов, спор затянулся. Время неумолимо приближалось к 17. Необходимо было принимать решение. И, как всегда, в подобные критические дни и минуты, на помощь им пришла их феноменальная память и прирожденная смекалка. Они остановили свой выбор на баре «Shooter», который находился в Оболонском районе славного города Киева. Хозяин бара некий Джейк,когда-товоевал с Фауном во Вьетнаме, в одном с ним, тогда еще не погибшем, взводе. Что там произошло неизвестно, но Джейк уцелел и, с тех пор, смертельно боялся Фауна. Этим страхом пользовались многие. Иногда в баре яблоку было не где упасть от количества посетителей, называвших себя связными Фауна. Они сообщали бедному Джейку пароль и требовали бесплатной выпивки. Это подрывало бизнес Джейка. Когда разнузданные обитатели Оболонского района города Киева совсем уже доставали Джейка и его запасы, Фаун приглашал О Пири и они сокращали число обитателей и посетителей. При этом жители района считали, что это делал Джейк, поэтому, за глаза, они называли его Джейк Потрошитель. Ровно в 16-59грузовики подъехали к бару. «Shooter», был известен всем как центр бурной общественной жизни района, но теперь ему предстояло стать точкой сосредоточения и местом сбора настоящих коммандос, поэтому важно описать его топографические свойства. (Продолжение главы следует) Глава 3. Свалка Если вы решили отправиться из Киева на север, в сторону Вышгорода и Ирпеня, вас ожидает удивительная картина — «Гигантская Чернобыльская Свалка», которая тянется с севера на юг много долгих миль. Она находится на расстоянии 3 км от г. Киева. Бар «Shooter» находится на выезде из г. Киева. Он стоит прямо возле кассы, где продают разрешения на проезд через свалку. «Очень выгодное место» — скажете вы и будетепо-своемуправы. Местечко и вправду многообещающее для устройства бара. Если бы не проблемы Джейка с воспоминаниями о Фауне, он давно был бы миллионером. Таким образом, слева от «Shooter» располагалась свалка. Это очень важное, В НАШЕМ ДАЛЬНЕЙШЕМ ПОВЕСТОВАНИИ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВО требует изложить некоторые дополнительные факты. Ранней весною 1963 года режиссер и продюсер Оливер Кампф приступил к съемкам антикоммунистического боевика из жизни советских граждан. Так как найти подходящее место для съемок в Америке не удалось, на будущей свалке были построены декорации, которые представляли собой копию советского города и металлургического комбината. Фильм вышел на экраны, имел успех и, наконец, забылся, но декорации остались. Вначале они стояли пустыми, потом в них поселились хиппи. Потом, после 1 Чернобыльской трагедии, эта свалка стала прибежищем облученного транспорта и прочего мусора. Кроме старых хиппи была на свалке еще одна группа — чудом уцелевшие боевые друзья Фауна. В отличие от хиппи эти люди вели скрытый образ жизни. Они выходили из укрытий только по ночам и с миноискателями, бросались на землю при каждом подозрительном шорохе, спали днем, не снимая бронежилетов. Кроме этих, в общем-то, безобидных привычек, были у них и скверные. Например, бросать в окно гранату, прежде чем постучать в дверь, или стрелять на звук. В какой-тостепени это сказывалось на численности этой популяции, но у Фауна чудом выжило очень много друзей. Верховодили у них Баварка, Шотландец и Дмитрий Волков. (Продолжение следует) Глава.4 Продолжение гл.2 Справа от Shooter, вдоль приморской дороги тянулся пустырь. Говорят, что там даже бомжи не жили. Не удивительно. Там невозможно было выжить. Мины установлены были повсюду: под старыми автомобилями, в поломанных детских колясках, в разбитых унитазах и в ржавых бочках. Мины были разных типов, образцов и производителей. Китайские противопехотные мины, которые взрывались сами собой, особенно если шел дождь, монгольские противокавалерийские мины замедленного действия. Это были шедевры тибетской мысли. Эти приборы взрывались через несколько дней после прохода кавалерии, особенно хорошо это получалось у них при разминировании. Пластиковые американский и французские. Противотанковые немецкие. Кассетные русские. Русские мины особенно не нравились бомжам. Неизвестно как, но об особенностях этих мин знали все бродяги, хотя не осталось ни одного живого свидетеля этих взрывов. Но особенно доставали всех местных любителей приключений старые японские фугасы, которые во Вторую Мировую использовали против американских авианосцев, потому, что эти фугасы, при взрыве, доставали всех зрителей в радиусе . Этот минный музей под открытым небом появился не случайно.Его-тои организовали побратимы Фауна, лидеры непримиримых талибов, друзья всех моджахедов, братья колумбийских пацанов, товарищи товарища Фиделя и бывшие охранники Сопливина : Баварка, Шотландец и товарищ Дмитрий Волков. Это была серьезная боевая группа. Командовал ими герр Штирлиц, известный антифашист и русский разведчик. Глава 5. Когда, бойцы невидимого фронта: Фаун и Опири вошли в сумрачных зал бара, Джейк вытирал линолеум возле стойки. Все было завалено трупами и залито кровью. Наши бойцы заученными движениями вскинули и зарядили оружие. — Успокойтесь, парни — Джейк поднялся во весь рост — Это неопасно. Тут Тарантино кино снимал. Перестарался немного. — Узнаю Антонио. Снова из гитарного футляра мочил? — вежливо поинтересовался Фаун — Ты, что? Сомневаешься? Конечно он. — Опири радостно улыбнулся — Крутой парень этот испанец. Нам бы парочку таких. — И парочку гранатометов в гитарном футляре! — И выпивку — добавил О Пири и странно посмотрел на Джейка. — Вы что ребята. Я же не отказываюсь, вот только приберу тут немного Теперь и Фаун странно посмотрел на Джейка. Джейк понял, бросил тряпку и быстро побежал за стойку, на ходу хватая бутылки и стаканы. — Как обычно? — Да. Как обычно. Много и бесплатно! — Фаун похлопал по винтовке. — Конечно много. Конечно ! — И бесплатно — Фаун похлопал и по гранатам на поясе. — Оф кос. — Джейк от волнения заговорил на родном языке. После перестрелки, которую организовал Тарантино в баре, выпивки осталось мало и друзьям не оставалось делать ничего другого, как вежливо попросить Джейка сбегать в соседний бар(который находился на свалке) за добавкой. Хотя Джейк был своим парнем,что-топодсказало Фауну необходимость прикрепить к шее Джейка ошейник с радиоуправляемой миной. — Это, дружище, чтобы нам было спокойнее. — сказал Джейку Фаун. — А, как Вы узнаете, что я не собираюсь возвращаться? — спросил наивный Джейк — ведь до бара добрых три мили по приморской дороге. —Во-первыхты не пойдешь по дороге. Ты не успеешь по дороге. — Фаун повернулся к Опири — Он не успеет по дороге. У него только 45 минут. Больше мы не будем ждать. Правда, сержант? — Чистая правда. Не будем. — Опири закивал — Мы даже и 40 минут не будем. — Но я не успею. — Взмолился бедный Джейк. — Тогда тебе не повезло, дружище, таймер установлен на 45 минут. — Фаун, словно опасаясь, что Джейк может не понять его, повторил — Сорок пять. Четверочка и пятерочка. — Do you understand? — добавил он на родном языке бармена. — И поспеши, таймер мы установили 10 минут назад. — Как же я успею? Три мили туда и три назад? — Иди через свалку. — НО Я МОГУ ПОГИБНУТЬ. — Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе ты ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО погибнешь. — О Пири поднял указательный палец — иногда лучше быстро бежать, чем говорить. Последних слов Джейк уже не слышал. Он, изо всех сил бежал по свалке, между старыми автомобилями, разбитыми вертолетами к бару на свалке( после съемок фильма в баре осталось много выпивки).За спиной раздавались взрывы, срабатывали монгольские мины. Пока ему везло. Но лафа закончилась скоро. Оббегая старый армейский джип бармен, краем глаза, заметил красный зайчик -лазерного целеуказателя. Зайчик скакал по ржавой двери автомобиля, потом перепрыгнул на помятую бочку и остановился. Снайпер приготовился к выстрелу. Джейк резко бросился в сторону. Вовремя. Старая бочка, наверное наполненная пересохшей краской подпрыгнула в облаке зеленой пыли и лопнула. Одновременно Джейк услыхал хлопок выстрела. Баррет. — узнал Джейк. Он быстро вскочил на ноги и метнулся за разбитый армейский грузовик. В то же мгновение с грузовика сорвало капот, и через секунду вырвало двери. — Вот сволочь, пристреливается ! — бармен перекатывался по земле, стремясь сбить с толку стрелка. Тот же, не торопясь, все ближе и ближе клал свои пули. — Скоро все кончится — понял Джейк.. Это же понял и неизвестный снайпер. Хотя почему неизвестный? Джейк уже понял, что это палит старик Штирлиц. И было отчего. Несколько дней назад,, Джейк застал грязного и вонючего Штирлица возле мусорного бака. Старик был одет в лохмотья, в которых с трудом можно было узнать парадный мундир штандартенфюрера. На груди его болтались Железный крест и медаль Героя Советского Союза. —Что ты тут шляешься? — довольно грубо спросил Джейк, хотя прекрасно знал ответ. Штирлиц собирал пустые бутылки. Этому его научили на родине. Известно, что в Америке пустые бутылки повторно не используются, поэтому никто не понимал, зачем они Максиму Максимовичу. Ходили слухи, что в День советской Армии, Штирлиц забивался в свое конспиративное логово, расставлял стеклопосуду, пек картошку, пел „Катюшу“, напивался и писал письма Сталину. Штирлиц,что-топробормотал тогда в ответ, положил пакет с бутылками в детскую коляску и потрусил к свалке, но Джейк отчетливо запомнил его недобрый взгляд. И вот теперь, старый Ворошиловский стрелок мочил все точнее и точнее. Джейку чудом удалось перебросить свое тело через бетонную плиту. Он навалился спиной на шершавый бетон и попытался перевести дух. Сильный удар отбросил его от бетона, тяжелая пуля Баррета прошила плиту. Осколки отлетали в разные стороны. Штирлиц увлекся, скоро плита напоминала решето. Но Джейк этого не видел, он полз по пыльной земле, вжимаясь в нее, все дальше и дальше от безумного коммуниста. Позади истерично кричал полковник — За Родину! За Сталина! Русиш капут! Хайль Гитлер! Внезапно, в той стороне, откуда доносились героические крики старого патриота, раздался оглушительный взрыв. Сработала монгольская мина. Пронесло — облегченно вздохнул Джейк и поднял голову. В лоб ему уткнулся ствол винтовки Мосина — Что же это Вы, дружище, сделали с моим боевым другом? — лысоватый, пожилой мужчина с любопытством смотрел на Джейка добрыми глазами с лукавинкой. — Нехорошо, а потом будут все валить на старика Мюллера. Джейка прошиб холодный пот. — Мюллер. Это он! — с ужасом подумал бармен. На свалке ходили слухи о Мюллере, но многие, в том числе и бедняга Джейк, считали это пустыми легендами. Бомжи рассказывали, что в глубине свалки живет некто Мюллер, который выходит только по ночам, встречает случайных прохожих и спрашивает, с добрым выражением лица — Юде? Многие соглашались. Больше их никто не встречал. Другие не соглашались, тогда Мюллер уводил их с собой, очень бил и уговаривал признаться, а когда они соглашались, их больше никто не встречал. Джейк ждал рокового вопроса. — Все бояться старика Мюллера. Думают и говорят что я не хороший . Но все в прошлом , ну почти все. — сказал Мюллер , и отвел глаза .-а вы как думайте ? Но Джейк ни чего не ответил . — А вы случайно не Юда ?(по немецки- еврей ) — спросил старик Мюллер. Это был роковой вопрос. Но и на этот вопрос Джейк не ответил. — Вы что глухонемой ?- спросил навящевый Мюллер . — Да! — сказал Джейк. А что ему оставалось делать? И тут случилось непоправимое — мина сработала, эта старая монгольская притивоверблюдная мина образца 1938 года! После этого, непоправимого, поправить Мюллера стало невозможным делом. Старик разлетелся на части, которые разлетелись по свалке, и слились с окружающим пейзажем. «Хорошо поработали монгольские минеры! Молодцы, батыры!» — подумал Джейк — интересно, как они попали в Калифорнию? — он почесал затылок, — Возможно, что те, кого мы называем китаезами, на самом деле, монгольские разведчики-диверсанты? Но размышлять было некогда!Что-тотяжелое ударило Джейка по макушке и свет померк! — В чем сила брат? —по-русскиспросил молодой ведущий программы «Последний герой» лысого человека, в смокинге и кедах — Ты думаешь в деньгах? Нет, брат! Ты думаешь сила в правде? Нет! Сила в этом пистолете , брат ! — молодой человек подумал и добавил, — прощай, последний герой! Глава 6. И тут раздался взрыв !!! Это была монголка. (монгольская мина) —Тоже мне Герои нашлись … — сказал маленький старикашка , держащий в рукеМР-40(Шмайсер).Старикан смотрел на обугленные тушки молодых людей словно ДИТЯ , с нескрываемой радостью , и искринкой в глазах . —Вы кто ??? — Спросил Джейк . —КТО ? — Я — спросил СТАРИКАН . — Да , вы … -ответил Джейк . —Я — ФЕЛИКС ЭДМУНДАВИЧ ДЗЕРЖИНСКИЙ или для ДРУЗЕЙ (а такие персоны были) ЖЕЛЕЗЯКА !!! После этих радостных слов , пол на котором седел Джейк , стал мокнуть ,теплеть и так далее … И свет снова померк … Свет снова вспыхнул , когда Джейк услышал три короткие очереди из уже знакомого ему MP-40. . . . . —Ох уж эти ЗОМБИ совсем страх потеряли — Железяка крепко выразился , смачно сплюнул и включил на старом касетнике „Романтика — 3“ уже давно приевшийся но всё ещо любимыйПАНК-РОК. . . . . Тихо фальшивя и совсем не в тему Железяка подпевал — Сколько я зарезал сколько перерезал . . . .Сколько зомби и мутантов положил . . . — эта песня совсем не вязалась с ритмичным ПАНК-РОКОМ , но Железяке ето не мешало ! ВскореПАНК-РОКсменила писклявая певичка . . . . . И Джейк ужаснулся — он УЗРЕЛ дикие и хаотичные выбрасывания всех конечностей принадлежавших Железяке. . . Первое что он подумал : „это газ, нас отравят зомби!“ , после пришла другая , более правдоподобная МЫСЛЯ „ЕГО ТАК ШТЫРИТ ОТ ШАНСОНА !“ Ети танцы действовали на психику более губительно чем миленькая третикласница Катя Пучикова . . . . . „ Из за этого создания в 7 лет Джейк ушел в АРМИЮ . . . . . НЕТ это не трагическая любовь , это ЖЕСТКАЯ ТИРАНИЯ ЗАУЧЕК ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ' Вернёмся к Железяке . . . . Вскоре когда Джейк полностью пришел в себя , он прозрел — умелый чекист примерял на себя мину , которую (забрал) отнял у Джейка ! ! ! ! ! —Прикольная ФЕНИЧКА . . . . . Где достал ? ? ? — по кокой-тостранной причине Железяка считал мину фенькой !!! И этот загадочный факТ очень расстраивал Джейка . . . —ЖИЗНЬ или ФЕНЬКА ! — прокричал Железяка . —Не понял — честно , и даже по детски ответил и без того вошедший в полное Заплутание Джейк . —Дибил — про себя крикнул Феликс — феньку подари . . . . . по хорошему !!!! —Да , да конечно дарю , забирай , бери . . . — последних слов Феликс не услышал , он слился в своём бешеном танце , который Джейк прозвал “ Штырка от шансона „ . . . . (продолжение следует) 15.03.03 Предыстория двух без башенных СТАЛКЕРОВ . И „Чернобыльской АЭС!“ — Фаун гранату …- методичным и поучительным голосом сказал О’Пири . — Какую из них ? ? ? -радосно крикнул РабиновиЧ. В этот момент он был похож на пионера и О’Пири ето насторожило . — Выбирай сам !-сказал О’Пири и начал с не скрытым интересом взирать на странную считалочку с помощью которой Фаун выбирал гранаты . На етом моменте французский сталкер сдался … Он начял быстро говорить на родном языке При етом старался жестикулировать связанными руками . — НЕ ВРИ МНЕ !- крикнул Фаун , и смачно ударил француза прикладом (АК-47) в челюсть… — Когда ты успел выучить французский ??? -спросил О’Пири . — А я и не учил … я не знаю французского !-с удивлением ответил Фаун … О’Пири впал в полный ништяк . От Фауна он мог ожидать всего … и этого тоже ! Впрочем О’Пири ето забавляло не меньше чем считалка. Эту считалку Фаун выучил во время Войны с Монголией . Эта война началась из за „Чернобыльской АЭС“ … Когда в 2006 г. рванула „Ч.АЭС.„второй раz , учёные обнаружили там странные аномалии и редкие артефакты … Ету местность называли „ZОНА ОТЧЮЖДЕНИЯ“ там никто не жил . Потому что выжить там было нельзя . Со временем все животные находящиеся в зоне начали мутировать . Зону закрыли и начали изучать . Позже зону и её обитателей сочли слишком опасной для жизни людей . Зона стала местом прибежища и заработка , слишком везучих людей . Просто не один „НЕ ВЕЗУЧИЙ“ не выжил … Этих людей называли СТАЛКЕРАМИ. Одними из первых сталкеров стали уже известные нам : Капрал Фаун . Кличка РабиновиЧ. Год рождения — не известен . Досье : Воевал в Афганистане , Корее , Ираке , Индии , Пакистане , Ирландской освободительной войне , и куче других военных конфликтах … Прошел курсы пацифистов , пофигистов , гринписов и просто классных ЧюВАКоВ … И всё ето по собственной инициативе . Вредные привычки : курение , жажда убивать , паранойя и постоянный адреналин в крови вредными привычками (Фаун) не считает … Сержант Вольвганг Амадей О’Пири . Клички НЕТ . Год рождения — точно не 1995.Ето знают все . Досье : Воевал вместе с Фауном . Этим всё сказано . Вредных привычек нет. Штандартенфюрер Штырлиц (Максим Максимович Исаев).Кличка Юстас. Год рождения — ХХХ Досье : Шпион; . Просто Ядерный ЧюВаК . Вредные привычки : постоянно за всеми шпионит … ПРО Мюллера мы ничего не скажем … Главный Чекист Феликс Эдмундович Дзержинский . Кличка Железяка . Год рождения — Давным Давно . Досье : Злой Чекист , самый старый сталкер в мире … Вредные привычки : всех не перечислить . Рядовой Джейн О’конел . Кличка Воробей . Год рождения — 1990г. Досье : Воевала с Фауном и О’Пири … Бывшая Девушка Джейка … Вредные привычки : много и все разные … Шотландец . Имени и Фамилии сам не знает . Год рождения — 1972г. Досье : Участвовал в Ирландской освободительной войне, воевал с Фауном, хороший знакомый Воробья Вредные привычки: он DOOM’ер. Графиня ФрекенБок Младшая. Кличка Баварка . Год рождения — 1980г. Досье: Оперная певица, близкая знакомая О’Пири. Вредные привычки : вес . (для Баварки это предмет гордости.) Майор Дмитрий Волков. Клички НЕТ . Год рождения -1964г. Досье: Майор НКВД, потерял левый глаз во время третьего рейда в зону отчуждения. Вредные привычки: любит сказки Пушкина … Бармен Джейк. Кличка ШАРОВЫЙ ФРАГ. Год рождения — неизвестен … Досье: Знакомый всех выше перечисленных (только тех, кто перечислен выше.) Бывший парень Дженифер … Вредные привычки : панически боится Фауна, Джейн …(ну в общем всех кто перечислен сверху…)